Talk:Riverclan
I..........have no answer for this. Whitestar, what have you done with RC..... I mean, where is everyone? Dawnlight? Ferntail? Ive seen you, but only for like, 5 minutes! I want to know where RC is!!!!!! Tell me!!!! I want to know where my mate is, and where my good friend is, and everyone else!!! -kneels- Please.... ~Flamepelt/Frozentime Alliances with Eletricclan?? Oh and congratulations on becoming New leader , Fernstar!!! -Heronstar of Electricclan *sighs and looks at ino* I get that you don't like Raven, but simply give her a chance. You must learn to forgive and forget. Of course, I don't trust her, but I don't threaten her.~ Fernstar Fern, don't do it. Remember the things I told you yesterday.... Heron is Cravenheart if you didn't know. Don't ever trust her, no matter what. Just in case you don't know who I am, I'll sign my name, but just this once... --Ino-chan *flicks tail and eyes narrow* depends if I can trust you. I do know that you are Ravenheart. And you know I was Rivertail, old friend. But unfortunatly not all friends last forever, but I will consider your offer. Not saying that i will or won't. Only time will tell. I have to be able to know I can trust you. Ino! I have had ENOUGH of your threatening! Stop threatening Ravenheart! Don't try to stop me fighting you, Becuase I will, Saying I'm not fit to fight you is not acceptable. I will try not to hesitate...You're not my friend. Anymore. Like I was ever your friend from the beginning. Don't just say 'I won't stop because I hate Cravenheart!' or something of that sort. If I met Shadow I'd have SO many questions.... -Goldine Technically, what I said on this page wasn't a threat. And I've had enough of your input and interference, Goldine. You know nothing about me or my motives and seem to be quite quick to judge them. I'll stop threatening her once I'm able to actually put the threats into action. Why would I try to stop you from fighting me? It's only a chance for me to improve my skills and test them out. Besides, you're the one that said we're frenemies, but hopefully more on the friend side, unless that was a lie. And for the last time, I'm not doing this only because I hate her, there're other reasons. Honestly, why do you think it's your place to get involved in this? It had nothing to do with you. If you're gonna say it's because I threatened Black, I get that, but even before I said that, you were interfering. Again, this had nothing to do with you. You keep getting into other people's business, acting like you're helping them, when in reality, you know nothing of the seeming aggressor's motives or history. You take the seemingly helpless and innocent person's side right away. Please just stop trying to defend Raven. She has nothing to do with you. I understand if you wanna do this about Black, but not Raven. Oh, poor you. I would never be freinds with a creature that kills a cat because they hurt another one of your useless friends feelings!!! *throws a knife and it flies past whoever posted that's head, missing by barely one millimeter* How selfish are you? Of course you wouldn't understand the need to protect someone precious to you-- you've never had anyone like that in your life, have you? It's easy to see why, with you butting into everything. You're just a nosy, good for nothing loser. My friends are not useless.... *eyes take on a crimson tinge* Shut up before you wake Akuma up..... But if you did know what it's like to care about someone, I'm sure you'd kill someone that threatens them too. And it wasn't Shadow's feelings that were hurt, idiot. Cravenheart kept threatening him and getting people to hate him, but again, what would you know about friendship? Wait... You're not Goldine, are you? You're Cravenheart posting that to make me hate Goldine. -Glares sharply at Ino- I have killed someone! But it wasen't for protecting someone, it was for protecting me. You don't know what's it's like to have a broken eye! I kill because Through everything I see through it is darkness and blood and...terible things. I have you know Ravenheart dosen't nose into things the way I do. So, of course I'm Goldine, not even Ravenheart despises you as much as I do right now. And don't even TRY calling me nosey again! -Rage flurries through her wings and she opens her dark bloodred scared eye- I'm not doing this to sound like i'm Stronger. I'm doing this becuase I know you'll never kill me, since you'll only goddmodd. Seriosly? Throwing a knife at me? Even if it hit It wouldn't hurt me. -Goldine *fixes icy glare on Goldine, sending chills down her spine* Killing for yourself is a cowardly thing to do. I only kill if I absolutely have to-- and that means only when a friend is in danger or if it's for a friend (but only if they have a good reason.) Maybe I don't know what it's like to have a broken eye, but I've had much worse than that happen to me. And again, I would think that with someone as strong as you, you'd find that broken eye as a challenge which would make you learn to work around it, not kill people because of it. That's actually pretty shameless of you. In fact, if we were friends, I would be able to heal that eye of yours, but you seem to have decided that I'm an enemy. I really couldn't care less if the whole world despised me, I will do whatever it takes to protect those that are precious to me. I'll stop saying that you're nosy when you quit butting into other people's business that doesn't concern you. *looks into her eye and laughs quietly* I really could kill you if I wanted to. I don't need to goddmodd. I don't goddmodd in fact, unless the other person does first. You can't even spell half the things you're trying to say correctly.... but whatever, that's not what this is about. I threw that knife as a warning, not as an intent to wound or kill. That's why I didn't say something like *throws a knife at whoever posted that and it hits them in the head* because unlike you, I don't kill because I'm angry. I realize that your eye frustrates you, and that's understandable, but again, I would've healed it easily if you hadn't decided that we're enemies. And just so you know, even if you're immortal, you can still feel pain. You just don't die from it. -Snarls while scorching away the chills with furious rage- No! You have no idea what it's like! I am not am immortal, that other Roleplayer wanted to die. But -sigh- I'm not as strong as I might boast. Therefore, I got the scar from battling...it was my first, but I happened to win, not because I proposed strong and fierce battle, but because the other was sadly forcing itself to. And even so, I still got hurt. -Goldine Uuuh, Ino don't copy me, second, I mean no threat to you anymore :) ~Nocturnal Woah, woah woah woah woah woah. STOP FIGHTING ON MY PAGE! DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! It is annoying, and I have had enough of it! ~Fernstar HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT I CAN'T BREATHE DAWN WAS MADE DEPUTY MY HEART JUST LEAPED OUT OF MY MOUTH HERE OMFG MY BBY IS DEPUTY<33333333333 I'm so proud of you Dawn<3 Ily.<3 Sincerely, Frozentime<3 Thanks Frozen <3 Ily too <3333333 -∂αωηℓιgнт(яc.∂)ƒ I will help, with whatever you wanted me to help you with... o.O ~F!regirl/Harmony. -Crimsonkit's Amber eyes glimmer with excitement as she bounds quickly toward Fernstar and gazes respectfully up at the noble leader of Riverclan- "Fernstar!" -She focuses her eyes on the leader and energtically skweals- "Fernstar, I've heard so many great things about Riverclan, and I really would like to join! -Her voice calmed down and spoke slower and clearer- My name is Crimsonkit, originally from The Legendary Legion, I love adventuring and exploring, and fighting is a great strength of mine, too. -Crimson puffs out her reddish brown Auburn fur as well as her darker,more red chest. Crimsonkit's gentle and hopeful light Amber eyes shone brightly in addition to her kit-sized coat of Auburn fur.- -Crimsonkit ...Nevermind, I joined The Legendary Legion... Crimson, read the Legendary Legions Law before you say that ._. Oh & Fernstar, can we make a alliance between Legendary Legion & Riverclan? ~Nocturnal Yes, but if we learn that we cannot trust you, it will end ~ Fernstar It wasn't my fault I was a stupid kit! -Crimsonflame Okay so Riverclan needs a new deputy so I'm going to have some try outs for it. I will pick the cat I trust most, who can lead, and Role play well. If you would like to try out please put your name and your role playing examples below. ∂αωηѕтαя(яc.ℓ)ƒ K Frozen <3 Fern so I won't change my name yet and No one is the new deputy yet? Dawn, I came back, btw >~> Yay thats what I thought <3 Thank god I don't have to be leader yet ;.; -Dawnlight Hi fern its me frostkit i missed you very much i hope ill get appranticed soon^^ ill see u soon Walks toward fern nuzzles her fur and disapears like mist saying ill always be with you- You probably dont know me yet dawn but im hoping you will be my mentor I really think youve shone yourself to our clan that your a really good deputy :p -Frostkit Im a beautiful cat with blue eyes and im I have some patches of black and white and it looks like I have frost on my fur -Frostkit- I would like to say that Until I figure something out on my computer, I will not be on flab. It is not allowing my to get into the game. so, Dawnlight. I will still be leader of Riverclan, but zI want you to step up, and make sure the clan stays healthy, and alive. Also, Frost, this goes for you too. Your naming ceremony will have to be here. I am sorry, but it's the only thing that will work. ~ Fernstar Thats ok fern I understand li cks her ill wait^^ Besides I like it here cuz no one kills u:p bows to her-frostkit *She chuckled slightly* well then good. Until I figure it out, this is the only way I can speak to my clan. Your naming ceremony will take place tomorrow. Alright? ~Fernstar Ok fern I dont mind besides I like it here :3 Well actually nvm about that. Dapple gave my a link to another website that I can use for Flab. So...YAY! Totally not here, watching as I celebrate helping Fern out. Mapleblaze(mc 03:44, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey, may I join RC since MC disbanded? ~~E¢ħøραω~~ Fernstar, would RiverClan be willing to have an alligance with Marshclan?~~Twistedstar Echopaw, you may join RiverClan, so long as you are loyal and willing. Twistedstar, I would gladly become allianced with your MarshClan. You are welcomed to roam my clan's territory of hillscape 6, as long as you do not attack any RiverClan cat. That will be all ~Fernstar~out I will be loyal and willing! I am E¢ħøραω - A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, long legs, fur with short fur around her face. Her eyes are an emereald green, and she has a strange patch of blue-grey for, right in the middle of her back. ~~E¢ħøραω~~ Hello Fernstar, I am willing to join RiverClan with my character (Ripplepaw) But unfortunately there is a 'Ripplepaw' in RiverClan, I found it funny x3. Anyways do I just leave my discription here? ~Ripple/Moth You may join. The other Ripple is no longer active, and he already has another character in RiverClan, Fireforest. Also, I think you have been an apprentice long enough. I am willing to hold a naming ceremony for you, Ripplepaw. Great! Here's my discription: Dark ash-colored fur with darker streaks. Bright teal eyes, white chest fur, white tail tip and right paw. Invisible scar on left shoulder. ~Ripple Oh, I had forgotten, my charrie Echopaw, has been a rogue for abit, so she is around 10 or 11 moons old, her training never really started, MC disbanded when she was a kit, so she gave herself the name Echo''paw''. xD ~~E¢ħøραω~~ Alright, thanks, Ripple. Want me to hold the ceremony here, right now? And Echopaw, as long as you know a few things about Fighting, hunting, and swimming, I am willing to make you a warrior. ~Fernstar Sure. ~Ripple Alright. All cats eld enough to swim in the deepest river, come join me beneath RiverRock for a clan meeting. I, Fernstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Ripplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? "I do" he meowed, excitement buzzed inside him like a hive of hornets. The moment has come, he will now become a warrior of RiverClan. I'll become a warrior when Frost does, but I do know quite a bit about survival, I had to live as a rogue for a while, so I had to survive against other rogues and hunt for my self. ~~E¢ħøραω~~ "Then Ripplepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Ripplefrost. RiverClan welcomes you as a full warrior of the clan. You have fought well, young one." She jumped down fr om the RiverRock and touched her nose to Ripplefrost's. "And Echopaw, Frostpaw will not be becoming a warrior for a while, until he is training." -Flicks tail- Ehh, ok, I will be patient. Also, Who is his mentor? ~~E¢ħøραω~~ -A little kit comes crawling and shivering toward the camp blindly, gold paws contrasting to green grass as they take me slowly to what I hoped would be a safe and welcoming environment. "H-hello...?" I called out, my black pelt shaking more violently and my fear-scent reeking.- ~Stranger kit -Echopaw's tail is straight up, (If anyone didn't know it's a cat's way of saying 'Hello.' with it's tail) as she slowly walks up to the kit, her belly low and her paw steps far, as her tortoise-shell pelt glistening and catching on some brambles- "Hello, where is your mother? What's your name? -Her tail flicks as she patiently waits for the young kit's reply, looking at the small black and gold pelt, shaking in front of her.- ~~E¢ħøραω~~ -I slowly tilt my head upwards, barely meeting the older cat's eyes as my own are blurred from fright, and every strand of fur on end- "I'm... E-Eaglekit... My family didn't... Come from here. I-I don't know where they are... p-please, can I... um... j-join your clan?" ~Eaglekit -Her eyes soften at the kit's, remembering when her clan disbanded, leaving her alone and scared as a kit- "You'll have to work it out with Fernstar, but I suppose I can bring you to camp, it is Warrior Code after all, so come on I guess! -She bounds towards camp, making sure Eaglekit was following- "Nice name, by the way, Eaglekit!" ~~E¢ħøραω~ -I feel a sudden warmth at the kindness the apprentice shows to me, and I lift my ears, holding my head and tail high and keeping my eyes on her, following, the feeling of grass being disturbed below my soft pawsteps becoming more enjoyable as my fear-scent drifts away in the wind.'' At the same time, I strived to avoid any eye contact with other cats.- "Thanks. What's your name?" ~Eaglekit -Echopaw's pelt brushes against the grass, purring as Eaglekit's fear ebbed away- "My name is Echopaw, I think you'll like Fernstar, she's really nice!" -Her eyes are gleaming like the stone that holds their color, as she melts with contentment from the sun seeping through her fur. She leads Eaglekit towards Fernstar's den, at arrival she asks to enter- ~~E¢ħøραω~ ((By the way, Fernstar, I guess you could hold a naming ceremony for me, because I don't really care anymore, xD lol.))~~E¢ħøραω~~ His dark tabby-coat glistened, as he kept his eyes on the kit. ''A kit joining RiverClan? Great! He purred. RiverClan is doing well.... He got up and stretched his stiff limbs before retreating deeper into the Warriors'den* -Ripplefrost -I look up hopefully at the leader, and glance to Echopaw, purring- "I'm going to be part of the clan?" -I asked, my ambition being thankfully held inside- ~Eaglekit ((Looks like Riverclan is active...A alliance between The Legendary Creed and RC?)) ((Don't accept it, Fernstar. It will not benefit in any way. ~Eaglekit)) ((I thought Clans were done with the alliances... Didn't they want to stop doing that? ═Vex)) This is why ShadowClan roleplays on chatzy :) ((I never saw you guys on Chatzy... That's why I quit ShadowClan. ~Eaglekit)) Enough with the fighting on this page. If you are to bicker, do it elsawhere. And Eaglekit, You can join as long as you remain loyal, and then all I need is your description. ~Fernstar (("elsawhere" Oh, Fern... I just started thinking about so many Frozen puns after seeing this... ═Vex)) 4 Moons old she-kit with black pelt on torso and limbs. Paws are a light yellow-orange and claws are black. Tail is white which blends to a yellow on the tip. Neck is a fluffy dark gold-yellow, eyes are light gold and head is white. Fernstar, I am ready for a warrior ceremony I guess, also, what's Frost's mentor? .3. So much ajkgndfgd.))))))))))))))))) ~~~~E¢ħøραω~~ (XD Vex I saw it and I was just like, "Pfft, they won't notice." BUT APPARENTLY YOU AREN'T THAT STUPID! ;-; XD) Alright Eaglekit. RiverClan welcomes you. And Echopaw, Frostpaw's mentor is the deputy, Dawnlight. ~Fernstar ((xDily)) ═Vex (lel ily2) ~Ferneh <3 ((Just going to leave annather cool pun for you. I'm bored.)) (Pssh, don't melt away from me, Vexeh <33) ((I'm not that cold, ''Ferneh <333)) ((But Vexeh, Just Let it Go, ok?) ((Okay. x3 Ferneh.. Do you want to build a snowman?)) ((Nah, I gotta go sell ice for a living) ((Selling ice? Seems like a bad business... Come on, though.. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away...)) ((Meh, I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.)) ((No! Never melt from my grasp, Ferneh. Just... Who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars... Collecting your jar of hearts. Tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold... From the ice inside your soul...) (( Oohh, I'm such a fool, I can't be freeeeeee!!!!! No escape from the storm inside of me!)) ((You don’t have to be afraid... We can work this out together! We’ll reverse the storm you’ve made...)) ((I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY! LET THE STORM RAGE ON!)) ((First ShadowClan now RiverClan? Urgh. I would rejoin if Dapplestar didn't hate me. ~Eaglekit)) ((ShadowClan and RiverClan are both amazing. Dapplestar doesn't hate you. Changing one's Clan is a huge commitment and event in the books. It should be the same in roleplay; you can't just choose a new Clan each week.)) ((Eaglekit, please loosen up a bit. Vex and I were just having our fun. We're done now. ~Fernstar)) Hello im Frostar leader of Frozenclan, if you wish to join heres the website flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/FrozenClan flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/FrozenClan sorry about that-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Why are you advertising your Clan here...? ._.)) Frost...I know plenty of your clan ._. ~Fernstar Fern, I was wondering if instead of Ripple''frost ''I could be Ripple''stripe. ''I like Ripplestripe better. Can you change it? Also, could I add a photo on the Clan page? I see it has a lot of photos already... ~Ripple Ripple, I will let your add in your picture, but unfourtionatly a name is a name. We can call you by the name Ripplestripe, but your given name will always be Ripplefrost. Understood? ~Fernstar Yeah, alright. ~Ripple But the name-changing ceremony. Eh? His name is not ''actually being changed. ~Fernstar Ferneh? Please don't be mad, but how many Warriors on the list are still around? :/ It's a bit depressing to see nearly none of them... The only ones I have seen are you, Ripple, Jinfire, and Dawn... ═Vex)) I know, I know. I just keep them there...becaue it makes us look bigger, I guess. )) Okay, but will you keep them for TROTC?)) Not sure. ._. ~Fernstar Just to let you know, Legendary Creed is now The Guild of Legends. Poison Jam (talk) 19:02, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the info ~Fernstar Your welcome Fernie :3 ~Nocturnal Fernstar, I need my warrior ceremony, unless you don't want another active warrior... ~Echopaw Echopaw, calm down, will you? I'll get to that. Plus, have you trained at all? ~Fernstar I have no means to interfere, but why the threats..? 21:57, May 20, 2014 (UTC) JHFSAGBDF YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU --''Omfg.- You never gave me a mentor, but I can hunt well, and am a pretty good fighter. I climb trees good, and can swim. ~Echopaw, the annoyed'' Echopaw. I am aware I have not given you a mentor. We are low on active warriors, and so it's hard to find one. You have to be patient, Understand? ~Fernstar ((I'll join as a warrior :P ═Vex)) (yay. Alright. What do you want your name to be?)) ((Quietheart?)) Yes, sure. I know the desc, So do you want me to put up what I have Quietheart as or do you wanna come up with it?) ((Could you put it up? Thanks. ^^ Also, is Dustpaw in RC?)) Yeah, sure. And I don't think so...)) (Speaking of joining, may I join RC? I'm Cloudedsight - A sweet she-cat with long grey fur. She has black spots and a white underbelly. Her eyes are a clouded purpley white, and she can't see well in one eye. (You can join, But RiverClan tries to stay away from like...Purple eyes and unrealistic things. Just change the eyecolor and sure) Kk, how about light green? Sure The large she-cat padded up to Riverrock, jumping onto the ledge. She scanned her foresty green eyes over the camp before yowling, "All cats eld enough to swim and catch fish, gather here with me, beneath the Riverrock for a clan meeting!" Her words struck the camp like lightning. Fernstar was not happy right now. ~Fernstar _Echopaw yawns, trotting to sit under teh Riverrock, looking up at Fernstar.- -Cloudedvision (Who magicly popped up somewhere in the camp apparently, c;) Walksup, taking a sitting position to Echopaw. She looks at Fernstar, her head tilted to one side, her good eye looking at Fernstar and scanning her face. She purrs as the sun seeps into her fur, as she just got up from a nap. (In the middle of the camp... heheheh........... x3) The tabby tom's ears pricked forward as he heard the stressed she-cat's yowl. He heaved himself up and slipped through the den, padding forward to sit down infront of the Riverrock. He curled his thick tail over his paws as he lifted his head to look at the leader. ~Ripplefrost The leader's narrowed eyes looked at the warriors who had gatheres. She began, "A cat has left us for ShadowClan. Eaglekit. She is a traitor, though if you happen to see her, do not harm her." ''Her words trailed off "Also, we have a few new members. Cloudedvision, Quietheart and an old warrior returning, Stramlight."'' ~Fernstar "And Echopaw, as long as you know a few things about Fighting, hunting, and swimming, I am willing to make you a warrior.~Fernstar" What happened to that, Fernstar?? You're not making sense to me right now. You say I can become a warrior, then just yank the oprotunity away from me! ~Echopaw Echopaw, I am done with this argument. I get that you're upset, but unless you can show me you're worthy, you will remain an apprentice. ~Fernstar, who's very irritated ((Given that ShadowClan was actually my original clan, I don't see how I can be a 'traitor'. ~Eaglekit)) ((She knows, Eaglekit. Fernstar's character just is upset. ═Quietheart)) My cat is light grey, with white paws, and has grass green eyes. She has an extremely good sense of smell, even in the rain. ~ShadyWhisker You're asking to join? RiverClan? ~Fernstar Fernstar stood tall on the rock, unhappy aabout Echopaw's interuption. "Also, oneo f our apprentices will be getting a mentor. Echopaw, come for ward, please. Quietheart, you too." ~Fernstar Ears perking up in surprise, Quietheart quickly trotted over to Fernstar. Coming fourth, her gaze wandered the camp for Echopaw. Looking at Fernstar, she bowed her head in respect. ═Quietheart. I found this cat in h6 named Icyclaw, and she would like to join. Her description: white slim she-cat with tiger-like gray stripes and piercing icy blue eyes. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 21:36, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Umm....... Hi I'm .......... Icyclaw a new member of riverclan. I'll try my hardest to be loyal to this clan! ^ . ^ Greeting Icyclaw! I am Fernstar, leader of RiverClan. You ar e welcomed into my clan as family. We, too, hope you will find your home nice, and you will be loyal to each of us. ~Fernstar I would like to join shadowclan but I don't no how to join. Please help me. - Dårk$hiñê Thx Fernstar! ~ îç¥¢/âw Where will I meet any of u?~ îç¥¢/aw How do u post a picture of what u look like? ~ îç¥¢|âw Alright, Darkshine. You simply have to either put a message on the ShadowClan talk page, or you can send Dapplestar a message on her talk page. ~Fernstar And Icyclaw, What do you mean by 'meet'? And You would first have to create an account before you can edit the RiverClan page. ~Fernstar What kind of account? ~ îç¥¢/âw A wikia account. ~Fernstar When I said meet I meant on the game. ~îç¥¢/âw Ah. Well, RiverClan's territory is in H6, but I'm not there often if ever. ~Fernstar I wonder how to make a wiki account. ~ îç¥¢/âw Find the words that say sign up or log in, I think it is. ~Fernstar